Android
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: "Jangan berani meninggalkanku." "Kau tidak boleh mati, Sakura-chan!" "Saku, kumohon..." "Kami mencintaimu." [SakuxAll] /my first story in ffn, so.. Please Read n Review\ [Summary Changed]
1. Prolog

_**ANDROID**_

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by_

 _Kenzie Aloysius_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prolog_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Robot manusia atau yang biasa disebut Android sekarang sudah tidak diproduksi lagi di Jepang.

Banyak masyarakat tidak menginginkan Android semenjak benda itu dimasuki virus berbahaya dan menyerang umat manusia, khususnya warga Jepang yang paling banyak menggunakannya.

Android dulunya adalah robot yang paling laku di pasaran karena memiliki banyak fungsi. Bentuk tubuh, wajah, suara, dan perilaku mereka sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Mereka bisa mempelajari sikap dan kebiasaan manusia hanya dengan sekali lihat, mereka juga bisa memahami berbagai bahasa sehingga menjadi barang bertaraf internasional.

Mereka senang mempelajari hal baru terutama dari buku, tetapi kelemahannya mereka tidak bisa mempelajari perasaan manusia yang memang sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

Kebanyakan Android dijadikan sebagai pegawai dalam perusahaan, pembantu rumah tangga, pedagang, guru, suster, atau sekedar digunakan sebagai teman bicara karena mereka bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan sangat baik, bahkan beberapa orang menjadikan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga.

Tetapi, Android saat ini sedang ramai diperbincangkan, baik di media elekronik maupun media sosial. 98% penduduk mendukung pemusnahan Android karena dianggap membahayakan mereka.

Pemerintah mengumumkan bahwa Android telah resmi dimusnahkan. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada beberapa Android yang tidak terjangkit virus dan masih bertahan hidup serta berbaur dengan manusia.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _(or Delete?)_


	2. Sakura Haruno

_Pairing: SakuxAll_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: OOC, alur lompat-lompat, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran  
_

* * *

 **ANDROID**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by_

 _Kenzie Aloysius_

.

.

.

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

.

Jalanan di ibukota Jepang terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat, baik yang mengendarai kendaraan maupun yang berjalan kaki.

Semenjak kejadian 3 tahun lalu mengenai robot manusia yang dimusnahkan karena menyerang masyarakat, pemerintah Jepang sekarang telah memperbaiki segala kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh robot-robot tersebut. Dan masyarakat pun telah melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa.

Sekolah yang dulunya digunakan untuk memberikan pengetahuan tentang manusia kepada robot sudah ditutup dan diganti menjadi sekolah menengah atas yang sekarang terkenal di Jepang.

Akaoze International Highschool, adalah sekolah dengan tingkat internasional yang telah diakui dunia. Hanya siswa-siswi berbakat dan berpengetahuan luas lah yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tidak hanya dari Jepang, Akaoze menerima murid-murid dari luar negeri sesuai dengan kriteria yang telah ditentukan.

Rata-rata yang masuk ke Akaoze adalah anak dari pejabat negara, pengusaha sukses, menteri luar negeri dan orang-orang yang berpengaruh besar bagi negara. Jadi tidak heran jika melihat parkiran di sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah dan bermerk.

Tetapi bukan hanya anak orang terpandang saja yang bisa masuk ke sini, anak-anak dengan otak cerdas juga bisa, tentunya dengan jalur beasiswa. Intinya, siswa-siswi di Akaoze memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata pelajar lain.

Akaoze memiliki 1 gedung utama yang dipakai sebagai kantor guru, kepala sekolah dan ketua yayasan. 2 gedung di sebelah kanannya adalah gedung A dan B yang masing-masing terdiri dari 15 kelas. Di sebelah kiri ada gedung C yang terdiri dari 10 kelas dan 2 kantin –lebih cocok dibilang restoran berbintang- yang mampu menampung kurang lebih 500 orang.

Gedung olahraga, perpustakaan dan laboratorium terdapat di masing-masing gedung. Tempat untuk parkir mobil ataupun sepeda –biasanya milik penerima beasiswa- berada di belakang.

Untuk bagian depan terdapat kolam ikan yang ditengahnya berdiri sepasang patung manusia dengan mahkota di kepala mereka. Pagar besi yang membatasi Akaoze dengan dunia luarpun terlihat megah dengan tinggi kira-kira 2,5 meter.

Bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan Akaoze International Highschool dengan warna emas. Pagar tersebut hanya bisa dibuka dengan kartu yang dimiliki setiap siswa Akaoze, jadi orang luar tidak bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Sakura Haruno, peraih nilai tertinggi se-Akaoze. Seorang gadis penerima beasiswa yang telah mempertahankan posisinya selama 2 tahun. Sakura memiliki rambut soft pink yang jatuh terurai sepinggang serta mata emerald yang indah.

Walaupun dia penerima beasiswa, tetapi banyak yang kagum serta menghormatinya. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak mudah didekati karena wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan sikapnya yang terlalu kaku.

Beberapa siswa yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya pun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Itu juga salah satu alasan sebagian siswi tidak menyukainya, selain karena iri dengan kecantikan serta kecerdasannya.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Sakura itu putri yang membangun sendiri tembok besar dan tinggi di sekitar istananya. Sangat sulit untuk memasukinya apalagi menggapai sang putri. Orang-orang bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik dinding itu. Mereka hanya tahu ada seorang putri cantik yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Dimana ada putri maka disitu juga ada pangeran. Banyak pangeran-pangeran tampan yang mencoba memasuki istana sang putri tetapi berakhir dengan kegagalan. Mereka terpikat oleh pesona sang putri tanpa tahu rahasia-rahasia dibalik dinding yang berdiri kokoh itu.

Yah begitulah mereka mendiskripsikan seorang Sakura Haruno. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat favorit yang selalu dia kunjungi saat istirahat. Sakura tidak suka berada di tempat yang ramai dan berisik seperti kantin sekolah ataupun kelas.

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu dimana letak buku Astronomi?" Sakura bertanya kepada seorang siswa yang kebetulan melewatinya. Dia sedang mencari-cari buku itu tetapi belum ketemu.

"Ini." Siswa itu menunjukan buku yang dicari Sakura. "Aku baru akan meminjamnya. Tapi kalau kau mau pinjam saja dulu, setelah itu berikan padaku." Dia menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura mengambil buku yang disodorkan siswa itu. Dia sedikit heran melihat laki-laki di depannya ini. Siswa itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi dan gelagat aneh yang biasa Sakura lihat dari laki-laki lain saat berbicara padanya.

Biasanya wajah mereka akan memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah. Tetapi laki-laki itu malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja berbicara padanya. Pemandangan yang sangat langkah.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar perpustakaan. 'Uchiha Sasuke' begitulah apa yang Sakura baca pada name tag siswa itu.

 _Kriiinnggg... Krriiinnggg.._

Bel tanda selesainya istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura segera meninggalkan perputakaan dengan membawa buku-buku yang telah dipinjamnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya.

Banyak siswa-siswi lain yang menatapnya. Ada yang berbisik bisik, ada yang wajahnya memerah, bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak segan menyapa Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

Saat ini Sakura berada di kelas XIA1 yang berada di gedung A. Penempatan siswa di Akaoze tidak berdasarkan peringkat atau dengan kata lain secara acak. Murid yang berada di kelas Sakura berjumlah 20 orang yang rata-rata berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Ino Yamanaka adalah salah satunya. Dia merupakan anak dari pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Tokyo. Kakaknya, Deidara, adalah pengrajin tanah liat yang karyanya paling dicari kolektor seni baik dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri.

Ino sendiri adalah seorang model yang baru-baru ini direkrut agensi ternama. Tidak heran karena dia memiliki wajah yang cantik mirip dengan boneka barbie. Ino juga adalah satu-satunya yang berani mendekati seorang Sakura Haruno yang terkenal dingin.

Selama 2 tahun ini Ino selalu mencari cara untuk mendekati serta berbicara dengan Sakura. Dan inilah hasilnya, Sakura sudah mulai berbicara banyak pada Ino –walaupun sebagian berisi cacian karena Ino sangat berisik dan itu mengganggu Sakura. Karena Ino tahu Sakura tidak akan menjauhinya hanya karena berisik, dia tetap saja berceloteh panjang lebar.

Dan Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap teman barunya itu. Berapa kalipun dia mendorong Ino menjauh dia tetap kembali bersikap biasa, tidak seperti yang lainnya. Dasar keras kepala.

"Ne, ne, Saki, apa kau tau pangeran-pangeran tampan yang terkenal di Akaoze?" Ino memulai gosipnya setelah melihat Sakura duduk di sebelahnya. Ternyata _sensei_ yang seharusnya mengajar tidak masuk, jadi mereka bebas selama 2 jam pelajaran.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya itu. "Tidak." _Atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli_.

"Oh ayolah Saki, kenapa kau selalu tidak tertarik dengan pria tampan? Atau jangan-jangan kau..."

"Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis."

"Hehe.. Ah kembali ke topik utama. Kau tahu? Kita memiliki 4 pangeran. Kau dengar aku Saki? 4 pangeran! Ya ampun. Aku sangat ingin berkenalan dengan mereka."

Sakura menatap datar. Kenapa Ino begitu antusias? Dia tidak habis pikir. Mana ada pangeran di zaman modern seperti ini. Istilah yang sangat kuno. Sakura memutar mata bosan tanpa membalas ucapan Ino.

"Nah Saki, karena aku sedang berbaik hati jadi aku akan memberitahumu siapa saja mereka."

"Tidak per-"

"Yang pertama adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia anak dari pemilik Uzumaki Corp –perusahaan terbesar kedua di Jepang. Naruto dikenal karena sikapnya yang _easygoing_ dan _friendly_. Dia tampan dan berbakat dalam segala bidang olahraga. Jadi tidak heran kalau teman-teman menyebutnya pangeran. Dia sempurna."

Sakura menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, sedikit kesal karena Ino memotong perkataannya tadi.

"Selanjutnya adalah Neji Hyuuga. Ketua OSIS tampan yang merupakan anak pemilik Byakugan Corp –perusahaan terbesar ketiga setelah Uzumaki Corp. Walaupun dia dikenal tidak banyak bicara tetapi sifatnya sangat dewasa. Banyak wanita yang terpesona olehnya."

Ino menunjuk siswa yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya (baca: tertidur) di kursi pojok kelas mereka.

"Dia juga salah satu pangeran. Namanya Shikamaru Nara, anak seorang pemain _shogi_ jenius dan desainer ternama. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti seorang pemalas tetapi dia memiliki IQ tertinggi dari semua siswa laki-laki di Akaoze. Karena hobinya yang suka tidur itu, banyak wanita yang sungkan ingin mengajaknya mengobrol. Jadi mereka hanya bisa memandangi ketampanannya dari jauh."

' _Ngenes_ sekali hidup mereka', pikir Sakura.

"Dan terakhir adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia anak kedua dari pendiri perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang. Uchiha Corp. Ya ampun Saki.. Kau harus melihat wajahnya. Dia benar-benar seperti pangeran! Mata _onix_ -nya sangat tajam dan dapat membuatmu jatuh dalam pesona nya. Dia selalu tanpa ekspresi sepertimu, sikapnya tenang, dan itu yang membuat para wanita tergila-gila padanya. Lalu-"

"Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya tadi di perpustakaan."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa!? Kau bertemu pangeran tetapi tidak memberitahuku!? Kau jahat sekali Saki..."

Sakura mendengus bosan.

"Dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa."

"Mata mu pasti rusak. Dia itu makhluk yang paling sempurna.. Aku yakin kau pasti akan terpesona juga olehnya."

"Bodoh." Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Iruka- _sensei_ memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran matematika. Sakura bersyukur akhirnya dia dapat bebas dari ocehan temannya itu.

-Skip Time-

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi. Satu persatu siswa berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia melihat pohon sakura di taman belakang itu sudah mulai bermekaran.

Melihat ruangan yang sudah kosong dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ino sudah lebih dulu pamit padanya karena dia ada pekerjaan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang Akaoze. Dia sedang tidak membawa mobilnya. Walaupun Sakura seorang penerima beasiswa tetapi hidupnya berkecukupan. Dia tinggal sendirian di salah satu apartemen sewaan.

Jalan yang di lewatinya cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang lewat dan satu pemuda yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada sebatang pohon. Dia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

Setelah jarak antara Sakura dan pemuda itu cukup dekat, dia bisa melihat wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Cherry."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam pada manik _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Kau..."

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N: Arigatou buat yang udah reviews, fav dan follow^^ Terutama untuk _Red Kushi-Chan , Kafuunyan_ **  
**dan _salwakhairunnisa_. Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran silahkan tinggalkan di kotak Review.


End file.
